


Obliviously Yours

by driftingstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: In which Yuugo has a burning question, Yuuri isn't helpful, and Edo has a nice smile.  Not necessarily in that order. Edo/Yuugo + hinted Yuuri/Yuugo.   Shitty College AU.





	

 

“Oh, let me get that for you.”  

 

Yuugo looks up from juggling his massive stack of books to shoot Edo a half-grateful and half-bewildered look.

 

“Uh, sure.  Thanks,” he says, even though he’s pretty sure he’s capable of opening his own doors.  It might take a bit of acrobatic flare, but he’s managed before.

 

Edo smiles as he walks by him and it’s just a little bit distracting.  He’s been doing that a lot lately, Yuugo thinks to himself.  Smiling.  Usually at Yuugo.

 

It’s a nice smile too, he thinks dazedly. As far as smiles go. Friendly.  With warm blue eyes that seem to sparkle under the right light and a gentle curl to his lips.  

 

The only thing that Yuugo doesn’t like about it is that he has absolutely no idea why Edo keeps doing it.

 

“See you later, Yuugo,” Edo says, laying a hand on his shoulder briefly and Yuugo sort of wishes he hadn’t since his skin tingles with warmth for hours afterward.

 

Later, he slinks into his and Yuuri’s dorm room and falls face first on his bed.

 

“I need help,” he mumbles into sheets that smell of fresh lavender.

 

It’s a testament to how often this happens that Yuuri doesn’t even look away from his essay.  “What is it this time?” he asks idly, clicking away on his keyboard.  “Crash another bike?  Or, let me guess, you’ve managed to publically humiliate yourself again and need to eliminate the witnesses?”

 

“No, you utter prick,” Yuugo says. “It’s… well. D’you know that guy, Edo?”

 

“Mhm. Edo Phoenix.  Student council president. Wears suits a lot and quite possibly dresses up as a giant bat to fight crime?”

 

Yuugo marvels at the sheer amount of sarcasm that Yuuri had managed to cram into one sentence. “Yeah, that one.”

 

Yuuri hums.  “What about him?”

 

“Well. He keeps doing this thing.” Yuugo rolls over until he’s flat on his back and drilling holes into the wall with his eyes.  For some annoying reason, he can feel his cheeks heat up.  “Y’know.  Where he looks at me and like… smiles a lot.  Why does he smile so much?  Is there something on my face?”

 

When the sound of Yuuri’s typing abruptly cuts off, Yuugo feels a stir of trepidation.  That feeling only grows when he hears Yuuri’s chair scrape as he gets up and he ends up scooting over in the bed in fright when it dips under Yuuri’s weight.

 

“What?” he asks gingerly, staring up at Yuuri’s unreadable expression.

 

He squawks when a pillow suddenly comes down on his face.

 

“Yes.  You do,” Yuuri’s voice comes through a bit muffled as he tries to shove the pillow off. “You’ve got a giant _idiot_ stamped right over your forehead.”

 

“What the hell?! Are you actually _four_?” Yuugo growls when he finally shoves the thing off his head.  “See if I ever come to you for anything again!”

 

Yuuri looks infuriatingly unrepentant for his casual attempt at murder as he settles back on the bed.  After a beat, he puts his feet up on Yuugo’s stomach and the only reason why he doesn’t shove him off is because he’s too tired to move.   “Obviously, it’s because he has _designs_ on you.”

 

“Designs?” Yuugo echoes.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

He’s met with an unimpressed look as Yuuri goes on to mutter under his breath. “Guess I was wrong about Phoenix having _taste_ , but it looks like he’s also into dumb and blond.”

 

Yuugo glares, his neck prickling in the distinct way that he associates with someone bad mouthing him.  Nine times out of ten, it’s Yuuri.  

 

“Jerk,” he says, shoving at his feet half-heartedly.  “Get your smelly feet off me. I’m going back to my room.”

 

Yuuri sniffs and turns his nose up at him.  Like he hadn’t been utterly unhelpful.  “You should be honoured to be beneath my feet,” he says in a way that makes it hard for Yuugo to tell if he’s actually serious or not.  But he does move away so Yuugo can get up, so there’s that.  

 

“I wouldn’t worry about Phoenix,” Yuuri says from his computer as he walks out the door. “He’s being painfully transparent.”

 

Yuugo wonders about that.  If he really is _transparent_ , then why can’t Yuugo read him at all?

 

He ponders it over the next couple of days but doesn’t seem to be getting close to an answer at all.  During that time, Edo had popped up to open doors for him about four times, offered to help him carry his things about twice, and had even shown up at his study table with coffee.  All the while smiling at him.

 

“Seriously, though,” Yuugo finds himself blurting out without any finesse after the older boy had randomly shown up again to open another door.

 

Edo looks down at him, a perfect silver brow quirked in question.  It’s enough for Yuugo to feel that damnable redness spreading over his face again.

 

“Yes, Yuugo?” he asks carefully, with those big, soulful eyes that are now gazing directly at him in rapt attention.  It sort of makes him feel like he’s the only one in the world.

 

Yuugo shakes his head to clear it.  “What is going on?” he demands, reaching out to grab him by his dumb tie.  “Why do you keep… showing up everywhere?  And why are you always… doing that thing with your mouth and being _nice_ to me?  What gives? What do you want from me?”

 

Edo has the gall to look startled.  

 

And then he _blushes_.

 

Yuugo nearly gapes as he watches that redness creep up his cheeks and spread to his ears.  What.  What?

 

The student council president coughs awkwardly but makes no move to remove Yuugo’s hand. No, actually, he’s, in fact, reaching down to cover it with his own.

 

“You see,” he says, sounding so earnest that it makes Yuugo want to bolt. But at the same time, it is also the first time he’s seen him anything less than perfectly eloquent and for that reason, he can’t seem to look away.  “The thing is. Well.”

 

“Well?” Yuugo repeats.

 

Edo sucks in a deep breath and slowly expels it.  “Yuugo,” he says suddenly. “Will you do me the honour of joining me for coffee this Saturday?”

 

Yuugo stares at him in bewilderment for several long seconds before it finally all sort of clicks.

 

“Oh,” he says.

 

The two of them stare at each other for several more seconds before Yuugo realizes that Edo is waiting for an answer.

 

Since a cat had apparently made off with his tongue, Yuugo ends up giving him a stilted nod but Edo seems happy with it, judging by how his face breaks into that smile once more.  That warm, mesmerizing smile that Yuugo can’t seem to take his eyes off to the extent that it is only when Edo starts to walk away that Yuugo realizes he had been too busy staring at his face to realize he had continued talking to him.

 

“Oh,” he repeats to himself, waving faintly at Edo as he disappears into the elevator.

 

He’s still in a trance by the time he gets home and has basically been moving on autopilot. He’s not actually entirely sure of _how_ he got home; he just remembers the warmth of Edo’s smile and the next moment he is knocking into someone’s chest and hearing Yuuri’s irritable voice.

 

“Watch where you’re going,” Yuuri says as he blinks down at him.  “... And why, pray tell, do you have such a ridiculous grin on your face?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad Yuugo finally has someone nice to care about him. 
> 
> (Yuugo didn't get the boyfriend he needed, but the one he deserves. )


End file.
